


Merely Players

by Hexiva, slytherpvff



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Actually Surprisingly Fluffy, Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Consent, Kidnapping, Leon is a dork, Leon is really into The Wire, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Theater Nerd Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpvff/pseuds/slytherpvff
Summary: Elliot has a fantasy he's always wanted to try out. Leon's down for it - as long as they negotiate limits sober beforehand.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Leon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Merely Players

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This fic features two adult men (one of whom has previously been the victim of real sexual violence) playing out a rape fantasy in the context of a consensual kink scene. There is no point at which this story reads as if Elliot were actually being hurt; consent is clearly depicted throughout. Please read these notes carefully and consider if this will be triggery for you! And thank you for taking the time to click on this fic.

Elliot hadn’t seen this movie before, so he was paying more attention to it than he would’ve paid attention to something like Careful Massacre. The apartment was warm even with the windows open, his hoodie unzipped a few inches since getting high always made him feel a little warm. Et cetera. Thankfully nothing too pathetic had happened with him tonight.

He flicked the ash off the end of his joint, careful, over the little ash tray on the coffee table. They’d sat in silence for about two minutes after their last discussion, how car rides usually signified more than just physical journeys but other sorts of ones, too, for characters in movies and such. It’d been sort of a one-sided conversation, but Elliot had chipped in more than he’d done back...when he’d first met Leon.

Leon was lax, high and content to be hanging out with his best friend. He sprawled out on the couch next to Elliot, taking up more than his share of space, but his fingers were already itching to pause the movie and make another comment. 

They were about 15 minutes into the movie, and it had taken them half an hour to get there. That was okay; they always watched movies like that, an inch at a time, pausing to talk. 

As a scantily-clad woman in black leather came on the screen, Elliot bit back his sigh at the outfit. Leon surrendered to the urge and hit spacebar to pause the torrent. “Man, it’s always these sexy white chicks who are into some BDSM shit in movies. In leather and shit, all dressed up.”

“The leather community obviously has a strong presence in BDSM culture,” Elliot said, “but not everybody who’s into that wears leather during scenes. It’s just an excuse to show off more of the woman’s body, in this.” 

Leon chuckled. “You right. Some of these directors letting their dick do the directing for them. I been around enough hackers to know it’s always the scruffy computer programmer types like you that are into some  _ wild  _ shit.”

_ Oh.  _

Elliot  _ tss _ ed out through his teeth, a tiny exhale as his chest heated up, again, the warmth threatening to crawl up his neck. “What, are you saying I’m a sexually-repressed nerd? That’s a big stereotype, too, man…” He said it in good fun, having another hit. He probably didn’t have much longer with this joint. Soon it’d start to taste like filter.

“Yeah, but it’s a stereotype for a  _ reason,  _ cuz,” Leon said, gently knocking the back of his hand into Elliot’s shoulder.  Elliot’s gaze trailed down to Leon’s hand as it retreated from his shoulder, not fast and fearful like usual, but calmer. “And they ain’t all repressed. Some of them are real open about it. I seen some shit in the Dark Army, man, lemme tell you ...” Leon shook his head, chuckling.

Knowing that members of the Dark Army were into messed up shit did  _ not _ surprise him, and he was about to put it out there that he’d  _ much _ rather not know many more specifics about that, but then Leon was side-eyeing him, reeling him in. The only thing he felt was noticed and warm, the terror ebbing away with the high. And just with Leon in general.

Leon’s eyes were on Elliot, half-lidded and flirtatious. “What about you? You into some weird shit you ain’t told me about, man?” He rested an arm around Elliot’s shoulders, loosely. “You know I don’t judge.”

A soft exhale came from Elliot’s chest, just about qualifying as a laugh. “What? No, I told you, I don’t get freaky with people.” He crossed his arms and had his last hit, leaned back against the couch and Leon’s arm. Exhaled the smoke in loose rings up toward the ceiling.

He leaned forward and tapped the joint out. There was  _ maybe _ one hit left from it. “I mean. There’s this one thing, I guess. But it’s not like whips and chains, or whatever, it’s sort of… It’s stupid.” He rubbed at his eye, shuffled about on the couch and tried to ignore how his heart was crawling up his throat right now.

Leon was intrigued. He leaned up against Elliot, squeezing his shoulders lightly. “Naw, cuz, you’re the least stupid guy I know. Whatchu got going on?” He knew if he pressed too hard Elliot would freak, and the last thing he wanted was to make his not-a-boyfriend uncomfortable. But he had a feeling Elliot wanted to tell him more. Elli was like that: he always wanted the shit that freaked him out. 

Elliot smoothed a hand across the back of his neck while he sighed. Leon’s arm around him felt like a trap and a security measure at the same time. He relaxed back into it again, a small nervous smile across his face. He hammered it out of his expression. 

“Maybe stupid isn’t the right word. It’s sort of...fucked up, actually.” Leon wouldn’t judge him, though, and they were just shooting the shit. Curiosity’s sake. If it weirded Leon out, they could move on and forget he’d ever said anything. Maybe it wouldn’t offend him. It was  _ sort of _ in line with what Leon did for a living, anyway. 

“Since I was, um, in high school, I’ve been sort of freaked out by, like, kidnappers. A kid at my school went missing and they… Y’know, they...found her. It’s fucked up. Part of me was, like— well,  _ most _ of me was really terrified about it, for some reason.” He picked at his hoodie, the cuffs of his jacket so that he didn’t have to look over at Leon. “I started having dreams about it. Nightmares, sort of, but it sort of turned into like, a…” He inhaled and looked off to the side again, tempted to get up off the couch and square himself off again. “It’s whatever, see? It’s stupid. And fucked up.”

Leon was high as fuck, so it took him a few moments to figure out what Elliot was dancing around. Even then, he had a hard time picturing it. “Like, some roleplay shit?” he asked. “You wanna be, like, tied up and pushed around?” He took a hit off his joint, thoughtfully, and blew out smoke. “Yeah,” he said. “I can do that for you, cuz.”

They’d been fucking, on and off, for a few months now, and it was good. Leon wasn’t exactly the kind of guy who was looking to settle down and commit, but he wanted a guy who wasn’t gonna jump out of bed right after sex, afraid of catching feelings or cooties or gay shit or whatever the fuck it was guys were afraid of. Someone who could hang. And he loved Elliot - not in the rings-and-kisses way - but Elliot was his best friend. It was that simple for him. Elli was his boy, and Elli wanted this, so Leon was up for it. 

Elliot grimaced, hearing Leon say it, and his face was permanently stuck on the highest heat setting for this entire conversation, it seemed like. 

He’ll do it?

Elliot tore his gaze away from where the laptop had gone to sleep but not shut down completely, meeting Leon’s gaze in his periphery. “You—would?” Damn… Elliot shuffled about on the couch. “I-I didn’t mean, we had to  _ do _ it together, I just— You asked, and that’s my—my weirdest…thing...”

“We don’t gotta,” Leon said. He handed the joint to Elliot, on the grounds that the other man seemed to need it more. “You know me, cuz, I’m always down to cuddle and jerk off. I’m about that vanilla shit. But for you? I’m down.” 

Elliot took the proffered joint, a soft  _ tss _ of air pressed out through his teeth. Definitely still seemed too wired for this conversation, then. He gladly had another hit, held it in until he felt the space behind his eyes buzz. Blew it all out in one slow breath.

Leon nudged Elliot with an elbow. “I ever tell you I wanted to be an actor when I was a kid? I can put on a show for you, cuz.”

The elbow jab just made him lean back toward Leon and nudge him back, hanging out there once he’d sunk to the side a little.

“An actor? No way, never would have guessed.” Humor tilted his voice to one side, the sarcasm trying to come across like a friend instead of an enemy. “That’s— that’s perfect, actually, because I don’t…” He trailed off and had another hit just to give himself time, passed it off back to Leon again. “I don’t want it to be… God, it just sounds weirder. I don’t  _ want _ it to be hella real, right? The part about it I...like is that it’s fake. We could have safewords. We could stop whenever… So I’m not really in any...danger.” He picked at his jacket again, feeling too hot and too cold at the same time. “Even weapons, like...they can be in it. Just...fake guns or whatever…”

Leon nodded, leaning back into Elliot, enjoying the easy comradery of hanging out here with him. “We should talk about this when you’re sober, man - like, when we’re both sober. Put down some real limits n’shit. Some ... expectations, you know, safewords and shit. I don’t wanna freak you out, you know? Want you to tell me you want this when you’re sober.”

“Sober…” Elliot kept the derision out of his tone. He knew objectively that it was an amazing thing for Leon to be so set on consent like that, but sometimes it grated on him. That they needed to wait. That he felt like he had to get high in the first place, but whatever.

This wasn’t about that.

“That…sounds….” He gnawed on his lip for a minute before hunkering back down onto the couch, hitting the keyboard in a precise spot with his heel to wake up the laptop but not interact with the program, “cool.”

Maybe later he’d pussy out of the whole thing, but for the time being, the possibility alone soothed him. Knowing that Leon knew. It was nice.

Leon grinned. “Great.” He leaned in, slowly enough to give Elliot time to pull away if he wanted to, and kissed him, a chaste peck on the lips. “It’s a date, cuz.” 

* * *

It was about a week later. Leon and Elliot lounged on Elliot’s couch, eating popcorn. Elliot wasn’t completely sure why the popcorn, but Leon had made it and he wasn’t going to argue.  They were watching a TV show for the second time through, checking for nods and hints about events they’d only learn toward the final season’s finale. 

Elliot should’ve figured Leon wanted to talk off-topic. 

“So,” Leon said, munching popcorn. “Tell me what you want, cuz. You wanna be tied up? Want me to hit you?” He said it like it was nothing, but the truth was, he had some qualms about this. He wanted to make sure he did it right, that he didn’t hurt Elliot by accident - physically or emotionally. 

Elliot put off answering by grabbing some of the damn popcorn, pressing more than need be into his mouth and crunching it up quietly. Honestly, even if they weren’t hooking up he smoked with Leon a lot, but there were times when it wasn’t cool to. Like right now. He inhaled and sighed through his nose, swallowed the snack. 

“That’s...the main thing, I think… I don’t know if…”  _ Shit _ . Elliot shuffled about on the couch, pointedly did  _ not _ reach down and readjust himself. He didn’t need to do that. This was just specifics. Just...focus on the hypothetical aspects of it. “If how I’m tied up matters. I think I usually...picture tape. Harder to get out of, in my head, than rope is.” He swallowed around nothing. Why was popcorn so salty? His mouth had gone dry. 

“And shoved around, too, just in general. Threats of…”  _ Fuck _ , he was starting to sweat. “Just-just… Intimidation. It’s not the ‘no one can help you’ stuff that I think about, just the…control.” He smoothed his hands down his thighs and tried to not fidget, even if he was barely already sort of turned on. A bit. “That’s it, mostly…”

“Hey,” Leon said, bracing his hand on Elliot’s shoulder. “Don’t stress, cuz, I’m here with you. You’re safe here. You can tell me what you want. I ain’t gonna do anything you don’t want, you know that, right?”

Elliot looked over toward Leon’s hand and swallowed again. Breathed. Breathed through whatever the fuck was happening. Was something happening? Probably not, right? No. 

“I-I know.” Elliot breathed in slowly again, set his hand over Leon’s lightly. “I know. S’not… I’m okay, it’s just…” He briefly met Leon’s gaze. “Talking about it, I’m...already gagging for it. I guess. Sorry. I’m trying to, like, focus… I know this is important.” A muscle in his jaw twitched, dropping his hand from Leon’s.

_ Oh.  _ Leon had thought he was freaking out, not turned on. He grinned. “Naw, man, I like it. Like knowing that you want this.” He leaned in, letting his eyes go soft and seductive. “So. Keep going. You want me to fuck you?”

Elliot didn’t back away when Leon came closer. He smiled back, mousy, and flicked his gaze off to the TV show with the volume turned way down. They’d just introduced that one token side character. 

Elliot’s voice got caught up in his throat, coming out lighter and breathier than usual. “Yeah…” He didn’t let himself fidget this time, but in lieu of that he started to tremble, instead. Hands pressed down his thighs again. “I— I don’t bottom a lot. Even before what— happened in the alley, but I f…” He backed up a bit into the couch, a bit away from Leon just because he couldn’t say it sitting so close to him. He’s a fucking adult, but he was still stuttering around this shit? “I still like it.”

“Yeah, I don’t do it much neither,” Leon said, making sure his voice was casual - not because he was afraid, but because he wanted to emphasize that for Elliot, that they were just hanging out. “S’a lot of work, you know? Gotta save that shit for special occasions. Like this one, right? Okay. You want me to humiliate you? Insult you a lil? I’m not usually about that dirty talk, man, but I can make an exception for you.”

“Exactly…” Sort of. This  _ was _ a fucking special occasion. He hadn’t  even  muttered any of this shit before. The most he’d done was tell folks in college he liked getting tied up a little. 

Elliot met Leon’s gaze again, something in his chest going soft. He’d make an exception for him. 

“I think so? I don’t think there’s—anything you could say that could hurt my feelings or whatever, y’know?” He smirked, holding back his scoff. “And I know I’ve told you I don’t like hair pulling, but I...I’d like it in...this.” Half-crossed his legs and uncrossed them. He’d never been less hungry for popcorn in his life but he reached over and grabbed some anyway.

“And I’ve thought about…” He ate a few pieces from his hand, leaving the bulk of it clutched loosely in his palm, “it’s… It’s all fake, which is the great part, so I thought maybe if-if I did this with somebody, I’d wear, like...something fucking stupid I’d never be caught dead in, y’know? To put another...layer on it. Like a jogging outfit or something.”

Leon’s face split into a big grin. “You mean I’m finally gonna get you out of that grungy-ass hoodie? I’m fuckin’  _ down,  _ cuz, let’s see some of that bod.” Leon was significantly more fashion-conscious than Elliot, a fact that was the subject of a certain amount of playful ribbing between them. A thought crossing his mind, he added, “Make it something with long sleeves, though. Don’t wanna get you with that tape. Like, on the edges? No ... papercuts or whatever shit.” He grabbed some more popcorn and tossed one kernel up in the air to catch it in his mouth. “What else? Got any other special requests? S’all on the menu, cuz.”

Elliot exhaled through his nose, shoved at Leon’s shoulder at the dig about his clothes. “ _ Maybe _ , all right? I don’t know what, but...it’d help, I think, keep me in it…” He looked over at the comment. “That makes sense. ...I  _ could _ just wear my jacket, but I don’t wanna associate this shit with, like, that sort of thing. ...Making out is cool, but this is...bigger.  _ I _ think.”

Damn. He blew out air like somebody lost for words, relaxing back into the couch. “I mean, I don’t know  _ where _ we’d do it. Just the apartment would be cool enough, I guess, but I think having you walk in from, like, off-camera would be cool.” He reached up and nibbled at his fingers, absentminded. “Leaving me like that for a bit. I’d hate to, like, make you drag it out, but…” He shivered lightly, the feeling traipsing up his spine, and looked after at Leon.

“I’ve said a fuck ton of shit,” he chuckled, “what about you, man? I mean, it’s awesome you’d be...willing to be like that with me, but...if it doesn’t sound like something you’d be...comfortable with…” 

He did it for a living, but that didn’t mean he wanted to do it for Elliot as an S&M scene.

Leon took another handful of popcorn, poured it into his mouth, and chewed thoughtfully. It was difficult to put into words, what he was thinking. He never was that good at words. Then again, he thought, Elliot was the same way. 

“I spend a lotta time and energy not thinking about this stuff when I’m ‘off-duty,’ cuz,” he explains. “Like ... I don’t wanna be that guy, you feel? S’all about that compartmentalization. But I like you. And I like, you know, when I can do some shit for my partner? When I can give ‘em a real good time? That’s some good shit, for me. I like it when you ask me for shit like this, when I can do it for you.” He leaned in, and kissed Elliot, impulsively. “I wanna do this for you. But I gotta - there’s a couple things I won’t do.”

The kiss was over as soon as it started, but Elliot still chased after it when Leon pulled away. He didn’t try anything though, because this wasn’t over with. There was still shit to be said. Limits, boundaries. He needed to listen. Full stop. 

“Lemme lay it out for you, cuz.” Leon counted off on his fingers. “First off, I ain’t gonna hurt you. Not real hurt. I can push you around or spank you if you want, but no like, no real knives, no breath stuff, no ... I don’t wanna hurt you, cuz. Two - You gotta keep me in the loop, okay? I googled that shit, and people use colors, like on a stoplight, right? Red, yellow, green. Red for ‘no’, green for ‘it’s cool, bro,’ and yellow for, like, when it’s a little of both. And you gotta be honest with me, cuz. Don’t keep it inside. If I fuck up, I wanna hear about it. And three - we gotta - ” He broke off, unsure about how to put what he wanted into words. “I want us to go back to normal afterwards. No ... no getting up and jumping out of bed after we’re done, okay? You don’t gotta talk about it if you don’t want to, but I need you to be there with me, cuz.” He crossed his arms, looking over at Elliot. “That all sound good to you?” 

Elliot had to swallow three times before he felt like he could speak. They were actually talking about it, for real. Not just humoring him. Two-sided conversation for a thing that could actually happen. He listened to everything Leon said and kept a mental tally, a stylesheet to refer to whenever Leon looked to him for a response afterward, like Elliot knew he would. 

“I don’t want you to hurt me, either, man… So...that’s  _ awesome _ we’re on the same page about that.” He shifted so that he could face his friend a bit more, his knees settling up against Leon’s thigh. 

He’d heard about the color system thing.  _ Good, Wait, Stop. _ It was easier to work with than only a safeword, in Elliot’s mind. It gave more information than just “stop everything.” He rubbed at his eye, Leon saying he needed to be honest about it. “I’ll be honest. Can I ask you, too? Or, just, maybe say it unprompted sometimes?” 

“Always,” Leon said. “I wanna hear from you, cuz.”

_ If I fuck up, I wanna hear about it. _ This definitely could go sideways. Elliot hated the shit his mind threw at him sometimes, but if he got freaked out, knowing Leon wanted to know was...very comforting. Made everything that much easier. Mostly. 

He didn’t want him to leave and give him the cold shoulder deal. That warm feeling was back inside Elliot’s chest. He smoothed his hand across his heart, eyebrows moving together. 

“Yeah, man,” he muttered. “M’not gonna fuck off after you pull out. I know that’s fucked up.” He swallowed again. “But, um… I can’t...exactly…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know how I’d be after it’s all done and powered down. I’m not gonna, like, run away scared, and I’m gonna wanna check on you, but…” He looked off to the side and shrugged. “I feel like with how long I—I’ve been...thinking about it, it might… I dunno.” He inhaled, held it, let it out. Reached up and set his hand on Leon’s shoulder close to his neck, slid up and cupped his jaw.  Leon leaned into the touch. He loved it when Elliot reached out and touched him, knew how much that meant in terms of trust.

“Whatever the hell I’m like during this thing, if-if we seriously fucking do it, no matter if—if I get some sort of cut from the tape, if I say red, if I fucking freak out and try breaking shit again, I w— I’m  _ not _ gonna look at you in a bad way for that. I don’t want it to ruin this, it  _ won’t _ ruin this, for me. Okay? I don’t want it to fuck anything up for you, either.” He smoothed his thumb down Leon’s jaw, his voice getting quiet again. “Does that make  _ any _ sense?”

Leon met his gaze, his eyes soft. “Yeah, cuz, I get you. I’m not gonna be mad at you if the other guy decides to make an appearance and you can’t be around, or whatever. This shit is  _ primal,  _ dude. Lotta shit that could come up. So - same goes for me. If I - if I gotta abort mission midway through, it’s not your fault, okay? It’s not you, it’s me, if you’ll pardon the cliche.”

_ The other guy.  _

Elliot glanced off to one side but Robot wasn’t there. He always stayed a football field’s length away whenever Elliot dealt with shit like this, which he would forever be grateful for. He didn’t hate an audience, in theory, but Robot wasn’t just anybody. 

He needed to make sure he debriefed him, even just the bare minimum. Unless there was, like, a fucking fire or something, he wanted to be there by himself with Leon for the whole thing. Feel everything that happened. He wasn’t  _ in _ real danger. That was the point.

Making up his mind about that, Elliot nodded his head at Leon’s assurance, his hand moving to slide his fingers lightly down Leon’s chest. “Exactly, abort mission is  _ totally _ in the cards for this, and that’s  _ fine _ . I’m still gonna be there with you no matter what. Okay?”

Leon grinned back at Elliot, his eyes going soft, and he reached up to take Elliot’s hand. “Okay. I got you.” He leaned in, and kissed Elliot lightly. “I love you, bro.”

Elliot’s  gaze trickled down to their hands, and he grinned back. “Same, man. Same.”

* * *

Despite the chill and the absolute fucking nerves cascading through him, Elliot wasn’t trembling even a bit. The sun had gone down an hour ago, his phone in his hand as he walked through Leon’s neighborhood. No backpack, no laptop, no _hoodie_. The outfit they’d picked out was surprisingly warm for what it was — a button-up shirt with red-and-maroon paisley patterns, dark blue sweatpants with interconnecting orange _Gs_ running down them, a white stripe down either leg. Miles removed from anything he’d normally wear. 

His heartbeat kicked up as he reached Leon’s block. The bus stop was just another block away from here. He pulled out his phone again, just to check the time, and went past Leon’s place without giving it a second glance. He kept on down the road, not even letting himself think too far ahead. 

He knew everything that was going to happen, essentially. And Leon wouldn’t hurt him. This was a fucking fantasy for a reason. 

But he  _ was _ starting to sweat, now, reaching the end of the block.  _ Any minute, any minute, any minute. _

Leon watched him from the shadows, trailing behind him, just out of sight. He had done this a hundred times, knew how to keep just far enough back, how to move silently. Like Elliot, he had picked out a special costume for this role, all in black: jeans and a turtleneck, with a leather jacket and, of course, the leather gloves he wore whenever he didn’t want to leave fingerprints. A thick silver chain fastened around the neck completed the look to his satisfaction.

He liked the costumes, liked the symbolism of it all - no camo, because he wasn’t a soldier today. He was off-duty. 

He came up behind Elliot, deliberately stepping on a twig as he approached. Didn’t want to startle him, not for real. Leon had a feeling that too much adrenaline could bring out the other guy or send his boy into a panic attack, no matter how much Elliot’s conscious mind trusted Leon. 

There was a snap behind him and Elliot half-turned. Roughly a 20% chance it could be anybody else but no, it’s Leon, but Elliot isn’t supposed to know that, and why was somebody following him?

Elliot gasped and jerked away, barely managing to not trip when the toe of his stupid tennis shoe caught against the uneven pavement. His heart was already in his throat, pounding away as he started to run.

It was easy for Leon to outpace Elliot’s scrawny, out-of-shape programmer ass - he almost said  _ hey, looks like there  _ **_is_ ** _ a point to sports after all, Elli,  _ but kept the quip to himself. He caught Elliot by the front of his shiny new button-up, and wrapped his other hand around the back of Elliot’s skull so that he wouldn’t get hurt when Leon slammed him up against the wall of the nearest house.

“Hey,” he said, his face only inches away from Elliot’s. “I wouldn’t make too much noise, if I was you. I want you alive. Do what I say and no one has to get hurt, you dig?”

Leon got in front of him  _ so _ fast and Elliot was getting shoved back easily, quietly. ...Leon’s hand behind his head to soften the impact. He almost smiled but then he had to listen, his heart thumping away under Leon’s hand fisted in his new shirt.

_ God _ . 

Elliot swallowed.  _ Don’t talk like yourself _ . “I—I have money, okay? You can just take it, I will give you whatever you want.” 

The moment he said it, Leon questioned himself. The easy casual tone,  _ I don’t want to hurt you but I will if you make me,  _ it was too real. How many people had he said things like this to? How many of them had he, afterwards, killed in cold blood? 

_ This isn’t like that,  _ he told himself. “Color,” he hissed, trying to make it sound like a command and not a plea.  _ Please, Elli, tell me I’m doing all right.  _

_ Color _ . 

Fear hit behind Elliot’s eyes. Was this bad? Too bad for Leon? “Green,” Elliot said, looking into Leon’s eyes, “I’m green, man. What are you?” His voice broke but he still meant it. This was wilder than anything he’d thought up so fucking far.

Elliot was looking at him, Elliot saw him, knew he was the actor and not the role. “Yellow,” Leon answered, because he made Elliot promise that they’d be honest. But he was fine as long as he knew Elliot was fine.

He deepened his voice, making it low and threatening.  _ Like 50 Cent,  _ he thought, hearing a song in his head, the soundtrack to the scene he’s playing:  _ I can hear your heartbeat / Why the fuck would you come around here? _ “Trust me, bitch, there ain’t nothing you can do to stop me from taking what I want.” He hoped Elliot was okay with being called that. It worked for Leon, made it less real. He’d  _ never  _ have said that to someone he was kidnapping. He liked to maintain a professional distance, to stay polite and friendly when he was on the job, not do more damage than he had to. But this was different. He was never rude to people he was gonna hurt, but he could throw the whole fucking dictionary at Elliot to make him happy.

Yellow, yellow. Shit, they should regroup, then. Did Elliot need to say something else? He opened his mouth to ask what Leon needed to get out of the yellow but then he said  _ that _ , low and gravelly and  _ very _ intimidating. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” was all Elliot had to say, light and higher-pitched than he would have liked, honestly. His character would react like that, though, so it was good. This was still good since he didn’t say red. They just needed to keep on the lookout in case it got worse. 

Leon grabbed Elliot by the front of his shirt and dragged him back towards Leon’s house, jerking open the door and shoving him in.  Elliot huffed out a few breaths and didn’t let himself trip much, trying to stumble after him; then they were inside, Elliot’s heartbeat already thundering south just from that. 

“I been watching you for a long time,” Leon ad-libbed.  _ Yeah, good,  _ he thought,  _ add a little backstory.  _ “I know about you, all your fucking hacker shit. Bet you think you’re hot shit, don’t you? I’m gonna show you what happens when you piss off the wrong people.”

Elliot  met Leon’s gaze in the dark of the foyer and almost smiled again, hoped that the brightness in his eyes somehow conveyed the fucking grin. He’s scared shitless and that’s the point. The whole point. 

Elliot stepped backwards into the apartment, keeping his eyes on Leon like somebody looking for a back door without really  _ looking _ . He swallowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Elliot managed, taking another blind step back. “I just pay people to do that work. I don’t have anything to do with it.” The backstory was good, a connection between the characters, something to up the ante a little. Elliot smoothed a hand down his chest, absolutely sweating in this stupid button-up shirt. “So you can let me go. Right? We can work something else out.” 

Maybe now, he was starting to tremble. Being inside, getting dragged around. He was still wary about the yellow but maybe it’d get better. At the very least, hopefully it wouldn’t get  _ worse _ . 

Leon wanted to ask for a color again, but, he decided, it was too soon. He didn’t wanna break Elliot’s suspension of disbelief, and besides, looking into Elli’s eyes, he had a feeling that Elliot was doing more than okay. 

The distance between them shortened down to nothing and Leon was grabbing around Elliot’s head again. That little warning did nothing to stifle Elliot’s gasp after he was shoved back into the wall a second time, Leon boxing him in. If he were standing closer, Elliot would try and press up against him,  _ show _ him what this was doing to him already. 

Leon felt the same way. The whole kidnapping-violence-rape stuff wasn’t doing a lot for him, but he had to admit, he was kinda liking the act of pushing Elliot around. Maybe later he’d pick him right up in his arms, that would be great. 

“You don’t fucking get it, do you?” Leon said, and gave his best villain laugh, low and cruel. “You’re not in control here, bitch. Lemme tell you how this is going to go.” He pushed closer, his breath on Elliot’s cheek , and Elliot gave way to little shivers in earnest, now, his arms and his thighs and his hands all trembling. Leon was close to him and he almost flinched, but the motion was anticipated, slow enough to give him time to see it coming. 

Leon whispered  to him : “I’m going to tie you up, and then I’m going to r-rape you.” His voice stuttered on the word  _ rape _ , and he regretted saying it, hadn’t expected it to have such an effect on him, something in him going  _ no no, that’s not me, that’s the one thing I would never do. _ He corrected himself. “I’m gonna fuck you so good you’re going to thank me for kidnapping you.”  _ Too cheesy? _ He wondered. He gave Elliot a little shove, and added, “And if you do me real good, I might not decide to cut your throat when I’m done.”

The stutter had him meeting Leon’s gaze as he looked away to think on it, and Elliot didn’t really let himself linger on it, either, because that was a big part of this, it was the  _ whole  _ point of it, and then he was like an earthquake, one big tremor sliding down his arm where he reached up to grip at Leon’s bicep with his right hand. God, this outfit was fucking sexy. 

“Please,” Elliot muttered. He licked his lip and readjusted against the wall, rolled his hips forward so that he was flush up against Leon’s hip before pulling back a bit ago. “Please, it doesn’t have to come to that. I’ll listen. I’ll do what you t-tell me. I will. I promise.” He pressed himself back against the wall and swallowed, because otherwise he felt like he’d just try and hump Leon some more, and that was  _ severely _ out of character. 

Elliot was hard. That was good, really good, Leon thought, heartened. How far could he push this? Did Elliot want to get fucked right away, or could Leon make him wait?

Leon pulled Elliot back and shoved him to the floor - No furniture within arm’s reach, carpet here in the living room, he wouldn’t be hurt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. It was a good replica weapon - real metal, glinting in the low light, too dark to see the blunted edge.

Elliot had no choice but to fall, hearing his heartbeat pound in his ears until it left him with a soft ringing. He looked up and—

Oh, God. Oh, fuck. 

Elliot swallowed again and eyed the knife, his mouth caught agape while he panted. 

He wasn’t ripping everything off him. Maybe they… No, Elliot couldn’t even fucking think of a next time. He was stuck in whatever moment he was in right now and that was it. A blessing, really. 

“Undress,” Leon ordered. “Show me what you got. See if it’s worth all this.” He blinked slowly, a performance of smugness, and let himself put on a few theatrics. “Better hope I like what I see, bitch, or I might have a change of heart about ra - about fucking you.”

“Okay,” Elliot said, sounding too fast and too appeasing, “ _ okay _ .” He raised up his hands first. “Don’t— Just stay there, I’ll— Let me get un-un-...undressed.” 

He could barely see his shoes with the low light coming in from the orange streetlight out front, the carpet almost the same color as his tennis shoes. He swallowed as he undid the loose knots of his laces.

“C-color?” he asked Leon. Looming above him. Leaning forward to untie his laces was  _ very _ hard with how turned on he was right now.

Elliot was stuttering, was that bad? Leon wondered. “Green,” he said. This was good, he wanted to see Elliot put on a show for him. Elliot looked so good in those clothes, and Leon was looking forward to seeing him peel them off. “You?” He wondered if he should’ve undressed Ellliot, if making him do it himself would throw him out of the fantasy or make him too anxious. His Elli never liked being looked at. Was this too much?

“ _ Fucking _ green,” Elliot said softly with a smile. He looked up and grinned at Leon, who returned the grin, unable to hide it. Elliot’s hands trembled too much to get his other knot untied the first time, and he swore under his breath and picked at it with his fingernails until it loosened, pushing the shoes off and setting them down in front of him neatly, like it mattered.

“Like what you see,” he echoed as if to himself. “Like what you see…” He licked his lip and looked up again, started to stand up cautiously, one hand behind him for balance and the other raised between them like a placating white flag. Olive branch. Whatever. 

“You want...me to show you. You want a show.” Elliot slowly stood up straight, brought his shoulders back and inhaled slowly. Glanced down at the knife again and bit his lip. While his fingers trailed up to start unbuttoning his shirt, he twitched in his ridiculous track pants, the pattern doing absolutely nothing to disguise the movement.

Oh yeah, Leon thought.  _ This  _ was more like it. He didn’t know Elliot had it in him, honestly. “Nice and slow, slut,” he said, and then almost broke character by laughing out loud. He wasn’t sure he’d ever actually used ‘slut’ as an honest insult; he believed in minding his own business when it came to sex. To cover up his amusement, he leered and added, “I want to see everything,” his voice dropping low and lustful. 

_ God _ , his voice,  Elliot thought.

“You’ll see everything,” he muttered. The low light was helpful. If they were in some brightly lit space he’d probably be shaking too much to do this. But this was his character doing this, it was for fun, and he could do it. He  _ was _ in control, here. As much as Leon was, anyway. Even footing. 

His breath hitched just as he undid the final button on the silky shirt, pulling his shoulders back before sliding off first one shoulder and then the other. The shirt fell to the floor and he let it lay there. 

He had the sneaking suspicion that Leon was going to make fun of him or outright chastise him for being hard already, and the thought just made sweat trickle down his temple. God, this wasn’t his best look, was it? 

Keeping his breaths even, Elliot watched the knife again before undoing the string set into his track pants and loosening them barely, half inch by half inch until they fell from his hips, sliding along his clothed cock and making him whimper very quietly, biting down on both his lips to quiet it. 

Leon let his eyes roam freely, delighted with the view. He often thought that Elliot needed a few extra meals to put some flesh on those bones ... but he couldn’t deny he loved Elliot’s skinny body, all angles and edges. He wanted to reach out and touch Elliot’s chest, run his fingers up from his hips to his shoulders.

It dawned on him that he should probably say something instead of just leering. He reached for a good line. What would Elliot want him to say? He’d said Leon should humiliate him. 

He made his voice low and soft and sinister, thinking about Jamie Hector on The Wire, his cold, sociopathic tone. Now that was some good TV, some fucking good characterization. “Look at you, bitch. You’re gagging for this, aren’t you? Always knew you was good for this.” He laughed, dangerously. “Bet you thought no one was around, all those times I was watching you. But I was there, thinking about this.” Struck by inspiration, Leon let his voice drop again. “Thinking about making you  _ mine.” _

_ God, Leon. _

Elliot gnawed on his lip and looked down and away at the dirty talk, his face permanently stuck hot, the tops of his ears, his neck. You couldn’t see it but you could feel it. He felt like the fucking sun, right now. 

_ He’d been watching him.  _

“I thought,” Elliot managed before his voice got caught again. He inhaled, exhaled, tried again. “I thought you—you only took me because of—what my team has been doing. Targeting your group.” Elliot smoothed his hand down his arm, like he was just trying to soothe the goosebumps. “But you’ve been watching me…” 

Ah shit, Leon thought. He had said that earlier, hadn’t he? Something about hacker shit. Bad characterization, no consistency. On the other hand, a good adlib didn’t always have to worry about continuity. Being too married to continuity could be the death knell for a series ... okay, he was overthinking this.

Elliot was so hard that it was beginning to sting. He shuffled his feet. “Y—” He swallowed again, too...worried, really, about the knife to move any closer. “You bring me in here… Rough me up. Make me strip.” Maybe one step forward. Maybe he wanted to push a bit, too. “But you’re still standing way over there. I could still...run.”

Elliot’s heart thumped like a jackrabbit’s in his chest.

Leon grinned, doing his best to make it seem cruel instead of affectionate. Elliot wanted to play a game, and Leon kinda loved it. 

“Run?” he said, giving a knife-edge villain’s smirk. “No matter where you go, I’ll track you down. You can’t escape from me.”

‘No escape’ angles were heady, lust and power all mingling together, but that wasn’t the main reason Elliot was into this. He was more into it for—

_ Exactly _ this. 

Leon shifted from stillness to motion suddenly and seized Elliot, one hand in his hair. His other arm wrapped around Elliot with the knife in front of him. Elliot’s head  _ spun.  _ He’d forgotten what it felt like to be disoriented without Mr. Robot being the cause of it. 

Leon wound his fingers into Elliot’s short hair and pulled his head back. Elliot’s cock  _ twitched  _ at the tight grip _ ,  _ a loose groan pulled from him by surprise while Leon continued on. “I’m being a gentleman for the moment,” Leon said, unable to resist the opportunity to drop in a quote from  _ The Wire.  _ “But fuck with me, and- ” inspiration struck - “and I’ll see if I can’t find another use for that big mouth of yours. You dig?” He laid the flat of the knife against Elliot’s throat, purposefully keeping the edge turned away so that Elliot couldn’t feel how dull it was. He didn’t wanna break the illusion for Elli. “Or maybe that’s what you’re hoping for. Huh? Is that what you’re angling for?” 

Elliot’s hands reached up and immediately found Leon’s forearm, clutching at him like he wanted to pull his arm down. But he didn’t even try to do that. 

His eyes fluttered shut at the threat, about to say something when the  _ knife _ budged up against his throat. God.  _ God _ , but it felt real. It was so cold. 

It wasn’t real, but it was. Right? Elliot shuffled hard in Leon’s grasp now, legs rearranging while his head stayed deathly still, lest he  _ jostle _ something. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he whimpered, his mind blanking for a second on how to continue. He panted into the space in front of them, feeling Leon solid behind him and all around him. He wanted to drown in this. 

“N-No, that’s not wh—what I want. I want you to let me  _ go _ .” His voice was watery and pathetic, drawing on real fear. He was caught in limbo, part of him surrendering to the fantasy while a greater part of him kept the theatrics at the forefront. The knife was still cold. A low noise worked its way from Elliot’s throat, animal and full of fear. A few more labored breaths before he tried to move the conversation forward again. 

“I won’t try and run again.” He leaned back into Leon’s arms, finding he was  _ completely _ unable to relax, but feigning it well enough. “I won’t. M’not gonna fuck with you. Please.”

Elliot was small and soft in Leon’s arms, and Leon wanted to kiss him so bad. He canted his hips forward, pressing himself against the older man’s back. He was really about to say some soppy shit and ruin the whole scene, so he fell back on theatrics. “Do you really think you’re ever going to get out of here?” he hissed into Elliot’s ear. “You’re mine now.”  _ I have you now, my pretty,  _ he thought. “I’m gonna keep you right here, use you whenever I need someplace to stick my dick.”

Elliot’s ears were ringing again, silence curling in around Leon’s words and making them so much louder than they actually were. Another desperate exhale came from him, his expression crumpling up in mock terror. 

“ _ God _ ,” he breathed again, unable to help rutting back against Leon’s groin. 

Leon shoved Elliot to the ground, and then in a blink he was on top of him, on the floor crouched over him.  _ “Mine,”  _ he repeated, because he liked that part of the fantasy. 

Elliot was down again, the carpet shredding across his knees and the heels of his hands, and Leon hunkered down over him, Elliot crouched down across his front where he’d fallen. He wanted to cut the shit and thank Leon endlessly, tell him this was exactly what he wanted, fucking fuck, but he couldn’t, that’d break the illusion of it, so instead he tried for a desperate scramble forward, the knife having now disappeared from against his neck. 

It was only natural, right? To want to escape something like that. 

Even if he  _ really _ didn’t. 

Leon had been about to ask for a color, but now it seemed unnecessary, because Leon could tell Elliot was  _ gagging  _ for it, rubbing himself up against Leon’s hips. Leon could have kissed him, but he didn’t.

Instead, he looped his gloved fingers under the elastic of Elliot’s boxers and yanked them down to expose Elliot’s ass. 

_ Oh _ . 

Okay, that stopped him in his tracks. Elliot looked back over his shoulder, feeling needlessly far colder than he had a minute ago, his dick still covered but his ass totally exposed. He started shivering again but made himself  _ relax _ . The tremors still moved through him, little jolts down his spine. 

Leon had used his fingers on him before and it’d been fucking fantastic, and Elliot’s high from before this started still lingered, but a part of him always got hung up on this part. 

Wildly, he wanted the knife against his neck again just so that he knew where it was. 

“There,” Elliot said, sounding braver than he felt, gritting his teeth for the effect of it, “you’ve had your show, now.” 

Leon made a show of chuckling, dark and cruel, while he took a moment to admire Elliot’s body, all laid out nice for him. Elliot was always wearing like five layers of clothing, so wasn’t often Leon got a great view of his ass like this. 

“You think I’m gonna stop now that I’ve got a look at this pretty little ass? Hands behind your back,” he ordered, reaching into his pocket. “Wrists together.” 

The lewd compliment paired with the command had Elliot curling in on himself for a minute,  _ really _ having to resist the urge to touch himself. It’d be out of character but  _ fuck _ he wanted to so bad. 

Elliot looked back as best he could, lining his wrists up behind him like he was getting handcuffed. His thoughts tried to press back into the past but he cut them short, rutting down against the scratchy ass carpet like some pathetic sort of animal. 

Leon wrapped a big hand around Elliot’s wrists, holding him steady, and with his other hand, he pulled out a roll of black tape. When he was working, he liked to use something stronger than tape or rope, something with a lock, but Elliot had said tape, and so Leon had gone out and bought himself some tape. He’d done his research, too - he didn’t want to give Elliot an accidental wax job with duct tape, so he’d bought some tape designed specifically for that S&M shit, that would stick to itself but not to Elliot’s skin. 

He wrapped Elliot’s wrists with the bondage tape, being certain not to wrap it too tight and to keep it over the shirt, not cutting into the skin. Circulation was important. 

He wondered, reflexively, if it was tight enough, if Elliot would be able to wiggle out, and that was a mistake because now he was thinking about Trenton, Elliot’s friend, and that was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. 

He took a deep breath and thought,  _ Jamie Hector.  _ “Color,” he said, weakly.

Elliot bit down on his bottom lip again, trying to press his thighs together while his boxers slid further down his calves. Leon wrapped his wrists up efficiently, of course he would, he often—

Eyes snapping open, his heart sped up again. God, why did he ask for Leon to do this? 

Elliot turned onto his side and then onto his back, worked his boxers off the rest of the way so that he could use his legs before sitting up and making his worn abs ache. 

“Hey,” he cooed, meeting Leon’s gaze. He swallowed, his hard-on sort of giving up while the worry slowly swallowed him whole. “I’m good, man, I’m green. Are—are you still yellow? Do we need to stop this?” A shudder ran through him unbidden, wracking his frame as adrenaline trickled down through his veins.

Leon shook his head. “No, I’m chill, cuz, I’m - ” Yellow, was the truth. “Can I kiss you?” he asked. He just wanted a moment to be himself, to reassure himself that this was fine and they were still friends. 

Elliot nodded his head. “Yeah, man. However much you want, okay? I’ll follow your lead. Here.” Fighting down the urge to just call this shit off and vow to never fucking bring it up again, Elliot got up onto his knees and walked over closer to Leon. “C’mere, man…”

Warmth bloomed in Leon’s chest, and he pulled Elliot into his arms and kissed him, long and deep.  It was a glaring contrast to the scenario they’d built up, soft and long and  _ slow _ . Elliot kissed Leon back as well as he could, tripping up and getting lost in it a few times. Trying to pull his wrists apart every now and then kept him grounded.  Leon let himself just be in the moment, here with Elliot warm and solid and loving in his arms.  _ Gotta be one with the moment,  _ he thought to himself, resting his chin on Elliot’s shoulder.  Elliot leaned his head over toward him, shutting his eyes.  Elliot was here, and Leon loved him, and that was what this was all about. The violence was all a show.

After a few slower breaths, Leon leaned back. Elliot watched him with almost sleepy eyes, turning attentive again now that he had somewhere specific to look. To focus. 

“Okay,” Leon muttered. “Green. I’m ready to get this show on the road if you are, cuz. Ready?”

Elliot smirked. “Green’s fucking great. I am, if you are. I’ve been hard for like ten minutes.” He chuckled and shuffled his knees about, then bit his lip and rolled his hips a bit. He’d definitely lost his boner a little throughout the interlude. “Can you...touch me a sec first? Just—like last time?” 

“Hell yeah, man,” Leon said. He was  _ always  _ down to get his hand around Elliot’s dick. He cast Elliot a teasing look. “Sure you’re gonna be able to last this time?” 

“Shut up,” Elliot mumbled with a smile, leaning forward and bumping his head against Leon’s shoulder. So what if he came before he could get his pants off last time? Leon knew what he was doing. 

Leon grinned, curled his hand around Elliot’s dick, and gave him a slow stroke, base to tip. “Tell me when you want me to turn on the act again, bro.” His free hand was still around Elliot’s shoulders. He loved holding Elliot like this. 

Exhibit A. 

Elliot’s jaw went slack, shutting his eyes and staying where he was, leaned up against Leon’s shoulder. 

“I will.” 

He’s distracted for a while, little whimpers leaving him when Leon started twisting his hand around his tip. Okay, okay… He can’t just abandon the scene completely. That’d be fucking stupid. After an involuntary little kick of his hips  _ up _ and a gasp, Elliot spoke up. 

“All right,” he said through the syrup he’d apparently swallowed, his voice deep and easy. “Okay.” He leaned up and kissed Leon’s cheek, another time, kissed over toward his mouth to peck there. 

“Can we…try, again?” 

Elliot could be so sweet sometimes, and it made Leon’s heart twist, in a good way, because he knew it wasn’t easy for Elliot to let himself be soft. He stole another quick kiss on Ellot’s lips, and then drew back. “Okay. Get ready, cuz.” He shot Elliot a little, sly grin. “I’mma blow your mind so good.”

He shoved Elliot back onto the carpet, sending him sprawling, and got to his feet, letting himself tower over Elliot. Now, where had they been in the scene before he freaked out? Oh, right. Humiliation.

“Look at you, tied up all ready to be my bitch and you look like you’re gonna cum before I can even get it into that ass,” he said. “Slut.” 

Elliot managed to grin back in the small space of time he had. One moment, he was on his knees in front of Leon, and the next he was falling back, his heart pounding against his ribs since he vaguely remembered a wall being behind him  _ somewhere _ . But he didn’t hit anything except the floor, looking up at Leon with bright eyes. 

_ Shit _ . Elliot shut his eyes and tried to cross his legs, do  _ something _ to hide the glaring evidence of how hard he was. Leon had gotten him back into it in four seconds flat, and he selfishly wondered if it’d be for good this time. He chastised himself for that straightaway, though, his cheeks burning while he let his legs drop again as some form of punishment. 

“S’not like that,” Elliot said, about to try and sit up again when Leon moved on him, Elliot pinching his eyes shut reflexively. He knew Leon wouldn’t punch him, wouldn’t hurt him at all, but the instinct was still there. And then his stomach was roiling, flipping upside down as Leon  _ picked him up _ .  It sent a little thrill through Leon. He’d been wanting to do this for awhile ...

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Elliot hissed, trying to keep his smile out of his voice as he curled around Leon beneath him. He didn’t want to kick around and actually jar them, even if it’d be in-character, but the shock of this was way too palpable to hide away. “You— Where the fuck are we  _ going _ ?” 

He was back to trembling, fucking floored that Leon has shouldered him so easily. He knew he was sort of underweight, but _ fuck’s sake _ .

It took Leon a moment to answer that question, since the real answer was that he just wanted to manhandle Elliot and didn’t give a shit where they’re going. “Somewhere I can take my time fucking you open,” he said, a show of confidence and smug, easy power. 

_ God _ , that made Elliot whimper aloud. He pulled at his restraint again just to make a show of it, determined that he wouldn’t send them tumbling to the floor.

Leon considered the rooms and surfaces in his house, and opted simply to carry Elliot down the hallway into his bedroom and toss him face-down on the bed.  A door opened up and then Elliot was careening blindly again, falling and landing on his stomach across Leon’s bed. He grinned, briefly, and pulled his leg up to try and get his legs under him, scamper up the bed, but the smooth fabric of Leon’s jeans at either side of his thighs stopped him. 

Leon took a moment to just touch, running his gloves hands down Elliot’s sides to cup his ass.  _ Nice,  _ he thought. “No one’s gonna come looking for you here,” he said, feeling more intimidation was required. “It’s just you and me, and ain’t no one going to save you from whatever the fuck I want to do to you. So you better find a way to enjoy it.”  _ Was that too much? _ Leon wondered, nervously. 

Elliot listened to the threat with bated breath. 

Part of him worried about sounding too scared about all this. He didn’t want to get too deep into it again and then have something set either of them off. Conflicted, Elliot rubbed his cheek against Leon’s bed and shut his eyes with a groan, agonizing over how long it’d been since he’d said something. 

Maybe just… Drag it out, then. 

“I’m not—” he tried, bringing his feet up the bed and  _ pushing _ so that he could try and move out from under Leon, “scared of you. My—my team will notice I’m not answering my—c-calls and they’ll—find me.” He moved up the bed enough to get his knees out and under him and tried scrambling up that way, his shoulders and his knees. Fuck, he probably looked stupid but he couldn’t give a shit right now. 

Leon snagged Elliot around his shoulders and pulled him flush against his body, the two of them both on their knees now. “Shut the fuck up,” he said, without meaning it.  _ What’s the right line here? _ He wondered. How to counter this plot point? He considered threatening Elliot’s fictional team, but immediately rejected that, shoving the thought as far as possible out of his mind. 

Pulled back and trapped against Leon’s chest, Elliot couldn’t help smiling again, close-mouthed, while a moan keened through him. There’s a twinge of some memory again but Elliot just reached down and slid his fingers along Leon’s comforter, feeling the fabric and keeping him here. This was now. Right fucking now. 

“Good luck,”  Leon said instead, laughing softly. “You think they’re coming for you?” 

Eyebrows drew together. Why wouldn’t his team come for him?

Leon leaned in to whisper into Elliot’s ear, his lips brushing skin. “They work for me now. S’all about the  almighty paper, cuz. I own them now. I told you - no one’s gonna save you from me.”

Elliot  _ gasped _ , genuinely surprised and also  _ very _ happy with how close Leon was. “No,” Elliot said, shaking his head and trying to break free with real zeal, “no, that’s not true!” 

Leon’s eyes flickered, doubtful for a moment. “Color?” he said, quietly. 

“Green,” Elliot answered.

Leon nodded, just slightly, and kept him pinned back and Elliot lost his fake fight. “No, that can’t be true. You have to be lying.” But he definitely believed that for their tidy little narrative.

Of course, no one was coming to rescue this guy. 

Leon reached into the pockets of his jacket, pulling out a little bottle of lube. Time to get this show on the road. He put his hands in front, where Elliot could see them, and made a show of pulling off the gloves, letting them fall to the bed in front of Elliot’s naked form.  Elliot swallowed and stopped squirming, a shudder pressing through him again as his cock twitched, arousal sparking and surprising him.  “Time to get serious,” he hissed in Elliot’s ear, and thrust against Elliot’s rear, letting him  _ feel  _ how turned on he was. 

The fabric of Leon’s jeans between them was thick, starchy and new, but Elliot could still feel Leon’s cock outlined against his ass and his heart pounded, his mouth going dry even when he wanted it to water. He swallowed and coughed on nothing, his hand reaching down for Leon’s thigh, back to grab hold of his ass and bring him in  _ closer _ .

“I thought,” he said, “we were already serious, sir. What with…the  _ knife _ and ev-everything.” 

He played dumb about the lube, but pre-come was already tickling at the head of his cock, the tiniest bead welling up. 

Sir? Leon grinned, despite himself. He kinda liked the sound of that. He rubbed himself up against Elliot, showing him appreciation. “You ain’t seen nothing yet,” he said, and started to slick up his fingers. “I’m gonna make you scream, bitch.” The words felt weird in his mouth, but he’s comfortable. Elliot’s here with him. 

Elliot couldn’t help leaning back, tilting his head over to rest against Leon’s. He was getting back to the sleepy, laggy sort of turned on. But that was over with the minute he saw Leon flick open the bottle. 

Leon drew back a bit, their bodies no longer touching except for his hand on Elliot’s shoulder. His other hand slid down to press between Elliot’s cheeks. 

“Please,” Elliot murmured, tensing up and debating trying something drastic again. He really just wanted to wait, but his character probably… Oh.

The lube was  _ barely _ warm. Elliot jumped but blurted out “green,” his hands falling into fists at his sides. He breathed out steadily through his nose, his thighs and his hands still trembling minutely.

_ Green,  _ that was good. Leon pressed one finger in, slowly, and let out a little noise of pleasure. He loved this, loved getting to be this close to Elliot. “God, you’re tight,” he breathed, and for a moment forgot about his character before thinking to add, “Would’ve thought a slut like you would be wide open.” He started to slide his finger in and out, fucking Elliot with just one finger for the moment, making sure everything was slick. 

There’s no preamble whatsoever, Elliot crying out at the highest pitch he’d probably used all night thus far. His hands stuttered up but he didn’t want to mess up Leon’s hair, so he went for his own instead. He relaxed as best he could against Leon’s finger, tensing every now and then reflexively. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he moaned, his hands moving back down to hold either of Leon’s thighs. In-character. In-character. “I’m not—a slut, and I’ll thank you not to c—“ Leon pressed back inside and Elliot  _ keened _ , “ _ call _ me that.” He didn’t care, it actually made shit better. Humiliation. Like he was the very lowest rung in this. Without meaning to, Elliot started rocking his hips back in time with Leon’s motions, trying to get him in deeper. 

Leon had a momentary worry that Elliot’s objections were for real, but they vanished when Elliot started trying to fuck himself on Leon’s fingers. Leon figured his character would make him wait, would pull out and make him beg for it, but fuck it, he wanted to feel that ass. 

“Yeah, you are. Look at you. You’re gagging for it. I bet if I stopped right now, you’d beg me to fuck you, wouldn’t you? Slut.” He was finally getting into the flow of it, getting a sense of the character. He pressed a second finger in, letting himself explore Elliot’s body from the inside, letting himself enjoy the sensation of having Elliot like this. 

He groaned out a response, his character tongue-tied and not wanting to tell the fucking truth, even if it’d be sexy to say it.

“How many men have you let fuck you like this?” Leon added, a little hesitant about this element. And then, less confidently, “Color?” 

Elliot listened and his hips faltered a little, his thoughts tripping over each other. Just how many guys he’s slept with, the character, nothing else. Elliot smoothed his hand across his chest.

“Yellow,” he said, but reached back and held Leon’s wrist carefully so that he wouldn’t pull out straightaway. “Just…rem-remember I don’t like gangbang shit. I know you didn’t...say it but my mind sort of jumped there.” He tried leaning back but Leon was too far away. “M’good, I just wanted to say that. Call me a slut again…”

Leon didn’t want to go straight back into character, so he paused to pull his fingers free and hug Elliot, bumping his cheek up against Elliot’s. “We good, bro,” he said, quietly. He took a moment and got himself back into 50 Cent-voice. _ You bark while we bite around here.  _ “You’re  _ mine  _ now. I been watching, waiting, and now no one’s gonna come save you.” He turned to whisper into Elliot’s ear. “Ain’t no one but me gonna be touching you from now on.”  _ Better?  _ His eyes asked Elliot. 

One eye squinted shut, Elliot hummed with Leon’s cheekbone up against his jaw. With Leon still closeby, talking like that, Elliot gnawed on his bottom lip again, opening and closing his hands into fists. He  _ really _ wanted to touch Leon but fucking couldn’t like this.

He fumbled back for Leon again anyway, his fingers trailing along the seams at the front of his jeans. “Nobody but you. M’yours, sir.” Elliot tried reaching further back but couldn’t really do it. “Please will you let me see you? Please?” His character was mewling, like maybe if he got on this guy’s good side, he could still find a way to leave. 

Sneak out in the afterglow, if need be. Not that Elliot would ever do that to Leon. This wasn’t ‘them,’ though. 

“I’m  _ hard _ ,” Elliot breathed, like he was ashamed about it. 

Oh, that was good. Leon knew Elliot didn’t belong to anyone, in more ways than one - but it was a good fantasy, Elliot desperate for him. 

He gave his villain chuckle and reached around to wrap his fingers around Elliot’s dick. He didn’t really start to jerk him off - just held it, like he was claiming his property. “Yeah, you know you want this. You were  _ made  _ for this, cuz.” Was that too affectionate? Leon tried to decide whether his bed was soft enough to let Elliot lie on his back with his arms tied behind him. It sounded pretty uncomfortable. How else could he let Elliot see him?

Leon was just  _ holding _ him and fuck if that didn’t make Elliot grit his teeth and grin. He tried pressing his hips forward but Leon’s hand basically stopped that. 

“Beg me for it,” Leon said, stroking his thumb slowly down the length of Elliot’s stiff cock. “Show me how much you want me.”

The softest touch and Elliot groaned, broken down into a few pieces as he shuddered. He found himself clenching his toes, his calves, before relaxing with a soft sigh. He licked his lip, another bead of sweat falling down his temple. 

“I want you so bad…”  _ Piss poor _ . Elliot shut his eyes, tried rocking his hips forward and back again. His hands were starting to get chilly, so he leaned back against Leon again in a sly attempt at warmth. “ _ Please _ let me see your cock. I keep feeling you against my ass and all I want is to see it… Y-you can make me stroke you, you don’t—even have to untie me!” Elliot turned his head to the side, but with the way they were positioned he still couldn’t see Leon. 

_ Oh,  _ Leon thought. He liked that. He wasn’t like Elliot; he  _ liked  _ being seen. Being admired. What could he say? He knew he was hot. 

He chuckled, putting on a show of not being quite so eager. “So fuckin desperate for my dick. I knew you wanted me, all along.” With Elliot completely naked, Leon was deprived of an easy handhold on his body, so he simply picked Elliot up in his arms again and stood, his arms around Elli’s waist. He set Elliot down, standing right up against the side of the bed, and took a moment to admire his handiwork. Elliot looked so good right now. 

Elliot was working up another quip, but it died in his throat when Leon picked him up. Elliot lifted his legs up, not sure if he was helping or not, but then he was on the ground, trying to stay steady on wobbly knees. After a minute, he got himself sorted. Met Leon’s gaze and smiled mousily at him. 

Leon took a step back and put one hand to the zipper of his pants. He gave Elliot a cocky smile as he slowly pulled it down and then pulled out his cock, giving it a few much-needed strokes. His eyes slid shut slightly, enjoying the sensation. “Like what you see?”

Elliot’s eyes snaked down and he watched, licking his lips automatically, as Leon pulled himself free. He shuffled his legs, brought his knees up in turn like he was nervous. “Yes…” 

He swallowed and stayed very still, his character not really wanting to suggest anything at all, would rather get out of here with his dignity in one piece—whatever was  _ left _ of it after having been naked for this long. For effect, Elliot took a long look over at the door. 

Like he could run for it. Like he still wasn’t exactly committed to this idea. 

Leon was a little disappointed by the lack of a reaction, but by no means put off. He stalked closer to Elliot and pushed him up against the edge of the bed. He pressed his body against him, letting him feel his bare flesh, and kissed him, open-mouthed and hungry. Psycho kidnappers could kiss too, right? Yeah. His character was supposed to be some kinda crazed stalker, he could get away with it. 

He let his hands wander, stroking down Elliot’s back to cup his buttocks and pull him closer, their dicks touching.

The bed was up to his hip, which was a good thing because otherwise Elliot might have fallen back. Leon caged him in, pressed up against him and all Elliot could do was moan. His face absolutely burned, sliding his tongue across Leon’s over and over as they kissed. He was shivering again, nearly imperceptible little cants of his hips up and forward, back and down, up and forward again until Leon grabbed at his ass and he stilled.

“Hey,” Leon said, grinning as he pulled back slightly. “S’our first kiss. This is a momentous occasion.” 

Right. The captive and the kidnapper just had their first kiss. Elliot shut his eyes like he was trying to not think about it, but after a second he leaned up onto the balls of his feet and kissed Leon again, slow and purposeful. He settled back down and looked up at him. 

“It is. N’that was our second one…”

Leon cupped Elliot’s jaw in one hand and grinned at him. “See, cuz. You know you’re mine, deep down. This could be good, if you let it.” Oops, he was slipping into his own voice again, blurring character.

Elliot tried to reach up and cover Leon’s hand with his, but he was still bound up. Elliot rumbled from the back of his throat, a low, irritated noise. “Maybe I could...but you’re not really letting it be, either, are you?” He leaned back and met Leon’s gaze, eyes shining. “Restraining me… s’like you don’t trust me to stick around.”

Leon tried to guess what Elliot  _ really  _ wanted, under the character. It occurred to him that Elliot would probably be a lot better at running this kind of performance; it was like hacking, in a way, constantly thinking one step ahead, seeing through the layers of obfuscation. Leon wasn’t sure it was his forte. 

“Sure, cuz,” he said, his voice sly and low. “But you’re gonna have to prove to me that I can trust you, you dig? I cut you free, and you’re gonna have to treat me real good.” He thrust against Elliot’s hip. “Deal?”

Elliot’s eyes fell half-lidded, his lips parting with a soft smile. “Deal. If you cut me free, I  _ promise _ , I’ll treat you  _ real _ good.” A little shiver shook his shoulders out, too sensitive by now to really rut back in return.

“Good,” Leon said, and with no further warning he shifted into motion, shoving Elliot back onto the bed. In a blink, he was on the bed, on top of him, and he flipped Elliot over and shoved him face down into the bedding, one hand on his neck holding him in place.

“Fuck—” Elliot fell onto the bed with wide eyes, figuring they’d all but stopped this part of the fantasy. Not that he was complaining  _ at all _ .

The hand at the back of his neck made his heart thud at his jugular, feeling Leon weighing down one of his legs, too. How was he going to cut him free on the bed? Was he not going to? He didn’t have any way to—

One solid cut and Elliot’s hands fall free from each other, the position of his shoulders making them fall and hit the bed at either side of him.

He planted his palms against the bed, his hands cold and almost numb, actually, and turned to see Leon with the fucking knife in his hand. 

Elliot’s breathing kicked up, his hand stuttering to his cock but stopping just short of touching himself as he became  _ painfully _ hard. 

_ The fucking knife was sharp enough to cut the tape. _

Leon congratulated himself on his sleight of hand, tugging at the edge of his jacket pocket with his free hand to hide the object concealed there. He grinned at Elliot, shoving his shoulder over so that he fell flat onto his back on the mattress. Leon knelt over him, Elliot’s knees between his own, and he pressed the flat of his knife against the length of Elliot’s throat, at arm’s length. “Now,” he said. “Make use of those pretty little hands of yours.” He licked his lips. 

Elliot tried to stop  _ breathing _ when Leon pressed the flat of the knife against his skin. He couldn’t, though, obviously, and the sweat across his forehead, under his arms, renewed. He could be keeping the knife like that just to tease him, just to give him the illusion.

Or he could be doing it for his safety.

A little whimper came from Elliot’s open mouth. He swallowed again and reached out, not leaning up or moving his head at all. He took Leon into his hand and stroked him firmly, up and down as far as he could reach.  _ Damn _ , he loved doing this for him, but… 

Elliot flicked his gaze up, smoothing the flat of his fingers over the head of Leon’s cock. “The—“ Two beads of sweat broke free and slipped down, tickling the space just in front of his ear. Elliot’s voice was breathy. “Yellow, real talk, the knife’s not gonna kill me, right?” Wait, but then Leon could say he’d be  _ careful— _ “It’s  _ fake _ , right?”

Leon, who had been really getting into his role, blinked in surprise at the question. He glanced down at the knife, and then grinned. “Yeah, cuz.” He pulled it away from Elliot’s throat and held it out to him so he could feel it for himself. “Thought you didn’t wanna know. But I take that weapon safety shit real serious when it comes to you.”

Elliot reached up, clenching his hand into a fist to keep it from shaking, index finger reaching out and touching the edge gently— fucking  _ flat _ . Not even dull. Absolutely no point to it at all.

_ Then how the fuck did he—? _

With his other hand, Leon pulled a pair of little pink safety scissors - left over from his sisters’ craft projects of years past - out of his pocket so that Elliot could appreciate his ingenuity. 

Elliot slowly  _ grinned _ . “You  _ fucker! _ ” He chuckled, “What! You scared me so  _ fucking _ bad…” Elliot carded both hands through his hair now that they were free, and laughed again, relaxing his arms back against the bed as he sighed. “Fucking on fire, that’s what you are. First his whole team got bought out by the guy, now the  _ knife _ was real…”  Leon was grinning, pleased with himself.  Elliot sat up and got close to him, his face an inch away from Leon’s. He lowered his voice down. “I can’t wait,” he said, “for you to hold that fucking knife against my throat and fuck me.”

Leon practically purred at that. Okay, maybe he got it, how being bossed around could be fucking hot. Especially when Elliot did it like that, with that glint in his eye. “Your wish is my command, cuz. Now - ” He slid the knife back to Elliot’s throat, slowly, and switched back to his Jamie Hector voice. “Weren’t you supposed to be stroking my cock, slut?”

They literally just went through this but Elliot still found himself raising up his hands, evenly, measured. He swallowed thickly, felt the knife fucking move with it. 

“Yes, sir,” Elliot said, looking from Leon’s eyes back down between them. Leon’s jeans were down to his knees. Elliot licked his lip and reached out again.

Wait.

He looked back up at—his  _ kidnapper _ and slowly raised a hand back up. Brought his hand to his mouth and licked across his palm a few times.

Maybe it’d be less dry now.

Carefully, his head and torso staying totally still, Elliot reached back down and took Leon in his hand again.  Leon drew in breath, his eyelids flickering.  Elliot exhaled, the barest hint of a moan trailing through it, and started stroking him, just halfway down and back up, over and over. Changing speeds, turning his hand around at one point to pull from underneath.

“Like…” Elliot breathed, looking back up again briefly, “like that?”

“Yeah,” Leon breathed. “Just like that.” Jesus, he was too sensitive. He hadn’t realized how much all of this had worked him up. Then again, he wasn’t really used to taking his time with this shit. 

He pulled the knife back from Elliot’s throat and grabbed the lube back out of his pocket, slicking his fingers up again. “Bet you thought you distracted me from fucking you, didn’t you, slut?”

_ Oh _ . Elliot slowly stopped his strokes, watching Leon smear lube across his fingers. He kept his hand around Leon’s cock for a second anyway, just because he wanted to.

It almost felt alien having his hands free, now.

“Maybe I thought we’d...perhaps reached a  _ different _ agreement, yes...” He hadn’t used that word in, probably, decades. He smoothed his hand up Leon’s thigh. “But—but I still— I’ll still do it.” He glanced down to where the knife was laying on the bed. If he’d negotiated it beforehand, he might have tried to  _ upheave _ the scene, but he didn’t want to throw them off balance. Not when things were going so well. He had to tamp down on his ingrained urge to break down structure. He was  _ good _ , here. It was  _ good _ .

Leon saw Elliot’s eyes flick to the knife, and took that as a suggestion. He snagged the knife with his left hand, and brought it up to press the edge against Elliot’s thigh. Even knowing with absolute certainty, now, that it couldn’t hurt him, the visual was still exhilarating to Elliot, the implications behind it. He swallowed thickly and didn’t dare move.

“I didn’t tell you to stop stroking,” Leon said, and then, because he wasn’t exactly ready to come yet - he wasn’t sure he was gonna be able to keep up the performance with a limp dick - he added, “Nice and slow, now.”  Elliot complied with an audible exhale through his nose, as if he had no other way to relieve the tension his captor was instilling back into him.

Leon pushed Elliot down, flat on the bed,  giving him a bit of vertigo, and nudged his leg with the edge of the knife to get him to spread them. He reached between Elliot’s legs and pressed against his hole. He took his time, massaging from the outside. Man, he could spend a whole day just doing this, opening Elliot up. Maybe Elliot would be down for that sometime, no knife, no theatrics.

He pressed a finger inside. 

Stroking Leon from this lower angle was a bit more of a reach, but he was still managing, going very slowly and lightly at times. Leon pressed a finger back inside of him after teasing him for an entire minute and Elliot tensed lightly, his grip tightening. “Green,” he muttered, since he didn’t want Leon to worry. His mouth fell open again, and just to test his boundaries, Elliot watched his hand move and slowly sped up his strokes until he’d tripled his original pace. 

Green, green was good, Leon thought, and then Elliot sped up and he let out a little moan. He leaned in, and pressed his face affectionately against Elliot’s knee. He could’ve just stayed like that, but he reminded himself that he was supposed to be an intimidating kidnapper, not a lovesick dumbass nuzzling his not-a-boyfriend’s leg. 

“I said slow and steady, slut,” he reminded Elliot, pushing the knife against Elliot’s thigh. As if in punishment, he shoved another finger inside of him, a little rougher this time. Not enough to hurt, though. Never that. 

Elliot’s breath caught in his throat at the second finger, letting out a shaky exhale through his nose with his lip caught between his teeth. He slowed his strokes back down. 

He wanted to play it like the second finger was  _ appreciated _ , but that felt out of character for this rich CEO he’d conjured up. Instead, Elliot squirmed with his free hand, brushed his fingers through his hair, gripped the bedsheets behind him, and kept his legs  _ very _ still, as if he didn’t want to jostle the blade. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I’ll listen. Y—” Elliot swallowed, his face getting hot again, staring up at Leon still in his jacket, glancing down to his bare thighs while he kept his hand moving. “You’re in charge.”

Hey, that wasn’t so bad to hear. Leon grinned at him. “That’s right, and don’t you forget it.” He thrust in and out of Elliot, getting him ready, spreading his fingers a little to stretch him out.

He worked him open, taking his time, enjoying the warmth of Elliot’s body around his fingers and Elliot’s hand around his cock. Slowly but surely, he worked a third finger into Elliot’s hole. “Color?” he asked. He wasn’t super concerned that Elliot would be triggered by this, but he didn’t want to hurt Elliot physically either. 

Elliot smoothed his thumb along the head of Leon’s cock, just tucking his curled fingers beneath it to hold it steady. This felt like the longest fucking time he’d  _ ever _ spent on foreplay laying in bed— to say nothing of the entire scene up until this point. He shut his eyes and breathed through the third finger, biting down on his lip again. It was starting to sting a bit, but tasting copper would only add to the scene, honestly.

“Um,” he said, his eyes still shut. “Yellow, feel—really full. I think I’m just—hella tense.” He huffed out a chuckle and opened his eyes. Licked his lips. “Maybe we can—change it up a little? Lay on my front, or-or make me suck you, or something.” He rubbed at his eye with his free hand before smoothing his fingers along Leon’s thigh affectionately, pulling his hand back to make air quotes with them. “‘Make...’”

Leon chuckled at the joke, but truth be told, he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with that, ‘making’ Elliot suck him. The image in his mind, of a bound Elliot kneeling between his legs, set his nerves on edge. It was too - too dominating.

God, he was bad at this S&M shit.

“Front works,” he said. He knocked the back of his hand gently against Elliot’s leg. “You tell me if you wanna change course, all right? I don’t have to fuck you. I could, like, pin you down and jerk you off, or something like that. We go at your speed, cuz.”

Elliot nodded his head. Pausing every now and then to check in was making this easier on them, at least, even if the fear died down with each timeout. “Okay,” Elliot said. Still very much in the driver’s seat, that made him feel better. “What color are you?”

“Green,” Leon said, reflexively, and then, in the spirit of honesty, added, “If we don’t do the blowjob thing. Sorry, cuz. Maybe some other time.” He took this opportunity to lean forward and steal a kiss from Elliot. “So, what’s the plan, boss? You want this dick, or you wanna take it easy?”

Elliot grinned into the space between them after Leon kissed him. He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands and sprawled out across the bed. 

“Damn,” he muttered, still smiling. Anything they did would be a satisfying fucking conclusion for him, but having Leon fuck him for the first time like they’d talked about, whether it was done gently or not… 

Elliot shuffled about on the bed before propping himself up. “Don’t have to do the blowjob thing, I just...like you in my mouth. I still want you to fuck me.” Elliot gnawed on his bottom lip, his fingers skating across his chin. “Maybe you can jerk me off for a bit again? I got tense, I think I’m just…” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Stage fright. Or whatever…”

Leon chuckled. “Stage fright is a pain, cuz. I get it. You wanna get on your side, so I can get your dick and still get back up in you when the time comes?”

Elliot’s head spun, feeling his pulse thud hard at the side of his neck.  _ Jesus _ . He really wanted Leon’s hand on him, but…

“I want to...be able to see you. When the...time comes, y’know? I don’t know if you being behind me will...work.”

Leon considered this. “We can do it facing each other,” he pointed out, shifting around on the bed to lie down on his side, facing Elliot. He grinned at him. “Like seeing you too, cuz.” 

Elliot mirrored him, getting down on his side and stretching his arms up above his head. Leon tying him up earlier was everything he’d wanted it to be. Elliot gnawed on his lip.

“Maybe the...hapless CEO guy gives his...captor a nice compliment,” Elliot smoothed his fingers down Leon’s chest, “and asks if he wants help taking the rest of his clothes off…”

Leon grinned, running a hand down Elliot’s side to rest on his hip. “Just how nice is this compliment?” he prompted, teasing.

Elliot thought for a minute, taking a few deep breaths and trying to trick himself into thinking of Leon like a stranger again. He kneaded Leon’s jacket between his fingers. 

“You...carried me in here earlier like it was nothing.” Smoothed his hand hesitantly over to Leon’s bicep. “Probably...pretty built, right? Do you...wanna show me, maybe?”

It wasn’t Elliot’s best improv, but Leon wasn’t gonna complain. He took a moment to consider his character, and made a show of leering. “Now you’re getting into it,” he said. He leaned in closer. “Why don’t you help me get undressed? See a lil more of what you like so much.” He put his hand on the knife, and brought it back to dangle lazily against Elliot’s flank. “But no tricks.”

Oh. Elliot eyed the blade again, blocking in where it was so that he knew he couldn’t move his legs anymore. His breaths started getting shaky again.

“No tricks,” he murmured.

Elliot reached both his hands down and slid them back up over Leon’s jacket, feeling the smooth surface of it. Leather. His pupils dilated again and he reached up toward the top, closer to Leon’s chin where the zipper ought to be. His hands trembled heavily, for the effect of course.

Carefully, Elliot pulled the zipper down and gravity had the garment heavily falling half open, exposing Leon’s tight-fitted—

“ _ Fucking _ turtleneck,” he couldn’t help but grin and break character. Steve Jobs looking motherfucker! Elliot wanted to squirm but he couldn’t because of the  _ knife _ . He steeled his face back into something neutral then into something curiously frightened again. Lightly trailed his fingers down Leon’s chest to find the hem.

“I can’t say I’ve—ever been in a...situation like this.” Elliot very carefully slid his fingers beneath Leon’s thin sweater and pressed up along his abs, another wracked, shaky breath tumbling from his lips while he shuddered. 

“ _ Ow _ !” Elliot barked, looking down at his flank. A bit of a stretch, but if they were already pretending… “You cut me. You actually cut me.” He sounded affronted and worried at the same time. “It  _ stings… _ ”

Elliot’s acting was good enough that Leon was confused for a moment before he figured it out. He arranged his face into a cruel, smug grin. “That’s right, and if you don’t behave, there’s more where that came from.”

However, Leon couldn’t resist sitting up and leaning over to press his lips to the “cut.” Elliot’s skin was soft and warm under his lips, and he was right down by Elliot’s dick ... Leon considered. It might ruin the tone of the scene, but on the other hand, Elliot did say he needed to be less tense ... Ah, fuck it. What was the point of being in charge if you didn’t go for what you really wanted sometimes?

Elliot watched Leon sit up, about to do the same, when Leon kissed the spot the knife had just been in. Oh… It could be out of character, or it could be the captor showing sympathy, or—more likely—just being possessive about the injury. 

He was about to reach for himself again when  Leon pushed Elliot flat by his hip. They’d just decided on this position, but Leon was changing it up.  Elliot let himself fall over, a dramatic huff of air from between parted lips. The knife was angled away from them, still in Leon’s hand. 

_ He’s really going to, _ Elliot thought.  _ No, he isn’t.  _

Leon leaned down, and took Elliot’s cock into his mouth with a sigh of satisfaction.

_ Yes, he is. _

Elliot pressed out a whole lungful of air, sighing and vocalizing like he didn’t want to moan. 

“What—” Elliot set his hand against Leon’s shoulder before his head fell back with a groan. He fought to keep his hips still, unable to help canting them up every now and again. Tight, wet heat felt so  _ good _ . His voice was pitched higher when he spoke. “What happened to no— _ tricks _ ?”

Leon pulled back to smirk at him. “I’ve got the knife, cu - slut. I’m allowed to fuck around. Just not you.” 

The little dialogue slip didn’t go unnoticed, but Elliot wasn’t about to draw any attention to it. Just the fact that Leon was taking control and moving them in another direction… It made him want to rip Leon’s clothes off again.

“Sor—sorry, sir,” he murmured.  Leon ran the knife down Elliot’s inner leg, gently, and it made his cock twitch, right there with both of them looking, and Elliot sheepishly averted his gaze. Soon after,  Leon ducked his head to take him in again. Elliot let his head fall back, eyes closing with a soft sound at the back of his throat. His hips kept rocking up in time with Leon’s motions, very lightly. Not a minute into it, Elliot muttered, “M—m’getting close.”

Leon had hoped to finger him while he had his cock in his mouth, so he pulled back.  Elliot had grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheet, slowly letting go when Leon pulled away. Of course he didn’t want Elliot to come, yet. Honestly, Elliot didn’t want to, either.

It occurred to Leon that this  would be  a good opportunity for some more ad-libbing. “Knew you was a slut. Look at you. You’re so hungry for it. Bet you’ve been waiting for someone to put you in your place like this, haven’t you? Rich boy in your nice clothes and your fancy office, just waiting for someone to tie you up and fuck you.” 

_ Oh, fuck. _

Tear down the one percent  _ and _ call him desperate? Elliot shuffled his legs against the bed, pressing his thighs together and trying to cross his legs, as if it could hide anything. He tried catching his breath, his cheeks burning hot. 

“You think you know me so—well.” A shudder fell through him, making him pause. Elliot grit his teeth and watched his captor down between his legs. “Don’t know how long you’ve been watching me… You don’t see the—the shit I do outside of the office, do you? No, you have no idea where I go. What I do.” He glanced up and down Leon’s frame again. “And besides, you’re hardly one to chastise me for  _ nice clothes _ . I know bespoke tailoring when I fucking see it…”

He was panting. Was that out of character? Maybe the guy snapped. Too late. “Just—because it’s been a while since I’ve—got-gotten attention…” He shuffled again, clearly more  _ nervous _ this time. 

Leon had to fight a grin at that. Yeah, he was here for this character building shit. He took a moment to consider his play: he could pretend he already knew everything about Elliot’s character, but Elliot clearly had a story he wanted to tell, and Leon wasn’t about to kill his vibe. How to keep up that Jamie Hector/50 Cent energy while still letting Elliot do his thing?

Leon came up the bed and braced himself over Elliot with one hand next to his shoulder. “Yeah. You’re right, I don’t know. But you know what?” He grinned, and put the edge of the knife to Elliot’s throat. “It don’t matter, ‘cause I hold all the cards here. Now, you’re gonna tell me about all the shit you do. Don’t leave out no details, now.”

Elliot barely managed to turn his grin into a grimace when Leon pressed the blade against his throat again. It had gone warm by now, adjusting to his overheated skin. 

Leon wanted him to keep going… That was  _ fun _ . Even as his cock twinged, his fingers tingling while he tried to come back down from being so close, he stared up into Leon’s grin and accepted the challenge.

His hands moved slowly up the bed to show his palms again, surrendering and making himself a bit more pliant again. Less  _ combative _ .

_ He could even lie, _ Elliot realized. But this guy was proud of what he did. Even if Elliot didn’t see the appeal of it, he  _ knew _ people like this. He’d read through their entire histories.

“I leave work at 7pm, most days. Sometimes I have to stay later, 10pm or more.” He licked his lip and looked off to one side, starting to sweat again just from being boxed in like this. “There’s a club down the road. Exclusive, with a high membership fee. People who get in are people who absolutely want to be there. Willing to spend  _ utterly grotesque _ amounts of money to get in.”

He stopped there, waiting for Leon to either prompt him, or not. He shifted his hips on the bed, like talking about it was getting him going again. 

Leon cock ed his head, grinning down at Elliot. “So, you spend all day bossing people around ... and then you get off work and go find someone who’ll push you around?” he guessed. “This must be a dream come true for a slut like you, then.” He pushed the knife into Elliot’s skin, a little harder. 

The knife pressing harder actually felt a bit like it could hinder his breathing, and Elliot’s pulse kicked up from it, his eyelids fluttering.

“D—” He opened his eyes and evened out his breathing. “I don’t get  _ pushed around _ . I watch. I conduct. Orchestrate.” He pressed his hips up again, in that frustrating limbo between oversensitive and excited. “They don’t use  _ me.  _ Well, that isn’t true: some of the women do.” He met Leon’s gaze again,  _ almost _ sounding coy. Pleased with himself.

Leon chuckled, both his character and himself amused by this detail. “So you give the orders, huh? Well, not here. This is my fucking symphony, and you ain’t the conductor. I’m gonna use you for all you’re worth.” He considered leaning on that comment about women, throwing in some shit about how he was gonna turn him gay, but that hit a wrong note with him. Instead, he leaned in to whisper into Elliot’s ear. “Okay, you ready for more, cuz?” he whispered, briefly out of character. His hand drifted down to hover between Elliot’s legs.

Elliot gave him a mousy smile, his hands finding the leather jacket again over Leon’s biceps. “Yeah,” Elliot breathed, content to keep his hips down and let Leon come to him.

Leon pressed a finger into Elliot, tilting his head to kiss Elliot as he did. Aware that he was breaking character, he pulled away to say, “I’m gonna make you mine. Gonna ... gonna ruin you for everyone else.” Was that okay to say? He hoped that was okay to say. “Color?”

Not exactly sure if Leon was asking after the dialogue or the finger-fucking, but Elliot edged further down the bed in response to both. “Green,” he said. “Bold of you to assume—you’re going to make me stop visiting that sex club.” Elliot smoothed his hands down Leon’s arms. “Gimme two fingers again,” he asked quietly.

Leon grinned. “You hungry, eh?” he said. He leaned in. “What makes you think you’re ever gonna get out of here alive to visit that sex club?” He flashed the knife at Elliot, grinning, as he slid in a second finger and stretched them apart. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Elliot breathed out, trying to press himself back against the bed. “Fuck,” he muttered, trying to stop smiling. He was trying to act  _ scared _ . Leon definitely knew the right shit to say, here. “If I do what you want, you’ll—you’ll let me go, right?” He rocked his hips up, moaning long and low when Leon’s fingers brushed up against that sensitive spot inside him.

_ Oh yeah,  _ Leon thought. He loved it when Elliot made that noise - and he was more than a little amused by Elliot struggling to keep in character while he was being finger-fucked. Leon pressed into that good spot again, harder  this  time. “Maybe I will,” Leon said, doing his best to sound casual and cruel. “Or maybe I’ll keep you here. You can be my stress relief whenever my job starts to get to me.” He teased Elliot by pressing a third finger to the outside of Elliot’s hole. “How you like the sound of that?” Leon considered, and then added, “Slut.”

Leon rubbed past it  _ again _ , fucking deliberately, and Elliot’s eyes fluttered shut. His hand started down toward himself but he stopped it again, his fists finding the bedding up by his head again. The head of his cock tickled. He was starting to leak. “Gonna keep me as—some sort of pet?”  _ Three fingers _ . He could have three. He could have that. He exhaled a calming sigh, his face so warm he was starting to get a headache from it. 

“I—I…” Elliot thought through his character, the pompous guy too afraid to be the center of attention, “I like it, I like the sound of that.” His hands were restless again, wanting to touch but not wanting to break the scene. With a frustrated little noise, he grabbed the lapels of Leon’s jacket. “M’tired of—being the only one fucking naked around here.” Still, he watched the knife where it rested against the bed in Leon’s hand. Wary.

Leon pushed Elliot’s hand away, feeling slightly rude about it.  _ But I’m supposed to be rude,  _ he reminded himself.  Elliot chuckled after, but it was full of bitterness instead of humor. He was beginning to feel like a live wire. Overexcited and eager to have Leon inside of him, but sort of scared shitless about it, too. It wasn’t going to be bad—Leon wouldn’t let it feel bad. And he could stop whenever he wanted and try for something else. But he  _ wanted _ this to happen. 

“I’m the one in charge here,” Leon said. “If I say you stay naked, you stay naked.” The truth was, he was doubting his ability to keep this up much longer, and he wanted to focus on getting Elliot opened up for him. Leon added a third finger, pressing in slowly, to distract him. “Pets don’t deserve clothes,” he added, pleased with the improvisation.

Elliot’s jaw went slack.  _ Pets don’t deserve clothes.  _ He slid his hands across his own chest before trying to cover up, like he was trying to keep some of his dignity, his hips rocking up and down in a steady little rhythm, now. 

Leon couldn’t resist the urge, and leaned over Elliot’s body to kiss him. In deference to the scene, he braced his left hand, the one with the knife in it, on Elliot’s chest, pinning him flat, and pressed their mouths together with bruising force. Meanwhile, his hand between Elliot’s legs kept up a gentle motion, rocking into him and seeking out that spot inside him. 

He was supposed to fight back, probably, fire and brimstone from the indignation, but first Elliot whimpered. He could hardly feel the flat edge of the knife, Leon having it running parallel to his skin, but imagining it was real… Elliot shuddered and clenched down around Leon’s fingers, kissing him back just as hungrily after giving himself a moment.

The heel of Leon’s hand just barely pressed up against his balls, some new sensation added to it, but he was thrown off that train of thought when his prostate got attention again. Elliot pressed his legs together suddenly, hypersensitive as he leaked more pre-come across his belly. 

“Fucking— _ fuck _ ,  _ please _ . Please, please…” He straightened his legs back out a bit, opening them back up through sheer force of will. 

Leon pulled back and grinned down at him, and, oh,  _ now  _ he was feeling it. “Yeah? You want something, rich boy?” he teased. He pressed in again, hitting Elliot’s prostate. “Beg me for it.”

_ Wasn’t I already doing that? _ Elliot thought. No.

No, Leon wanted him to be specific. 

He was so sensitive that it stung a bit when Leon brushed past it again, curling his toes while his prick jumped. It’d been doing that off and on this whole time. 

_ Say it, make the rich fucker say it. _

Elliot clenched down around Leon’s fingers, stalling. He couldn’t get his voice to work for a second but eventually he did. “ _ God _ , I want you to fuck me. Please, fill me up, sir,  _ please… _ ”

_ “Yeah,”  _ Leon breathed out, forgetting himself for a moment. He reached down and stroked himself, making sure everything was nice and slick. He was eager, maybe too eager. He hoped Elliot didn’t want a long fuck, ‘cause he didn’t think he was gonna be able to give him one. He set the head of his dick against Elliot’s hole. 

Leon pulled his fingers away and Elliot sighed, shuffled his hips just a bit and,  _ oh, they were going right in? _

Of course they were, he’d just begged for it. That was how people fucking had sex. 

Elliot’s hands reached up, the tips of his fingers pressing against Leon’s abdomen. He was still wearing his fucking clothes, how was he not roasting? 

“Wait,” Elliot barked,  and Leon froze.  Elliot smoothed his fingers along to Leon’s hips to try and get rid of whatever bad energy he’d just put out there. “I—I want this, just… Let me breathe in, stead-steady myself. When I breathe out, you can press in, okay?”

Leon nodded his understanding, his eyes warm and fixed on Elliot’s. Elliot swallowed and took a long breath in through his nose, watching Leon’s hand, his cock, and steadily let the breath  _ out _ . 

Leon pressed in, and made a small noise. His eyes slid half-shut.  _ Yeah,  _ that was good, why hadn’t they done this before? He made himself pause, just the head in, and said, “C-color?”

Elliot gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. Stop it. He put it back down and wanted to bring Leon closer. Maybe he would when he could take him deeper. “Yell—Yellow, stay like that… Just for a second. Mayb—Maybe even pull—out and come back in…” He tried to get himself to stop shaking, his abs and his hands trembling where he was still tensed up.

Leon pulled back immediately, and shifted a little, leaning over Elliot. He settled one hand on Elliot’s knee, and made soothing circles with his thumb. “Chill, cuz. I’m here with you. We gon’ do this at your pace.” 

_ Hell _ , if he doesn’t feel empty afterwards. Elliot brushed his fingers through his hair and sighed with a nervous, open-mouthed smirk. Watched Leon’s hand against his knee. “Thanks…” Leon settled against him, waiting before Elliot could worry he was already pressing in again. Elliot shuffled his shoulders about, his feet. Reached up and pulled one of Leon’s pillows toward him to prop his head up. His hand found his cock, carefully pulling to try and get him back to where he’d just been.

“Ready…” Elliot said, “you can—go deeper this time. Just don’t—ram me.” A slyer smirk this time.

“Hey, cuz, just ‘cause I kidnap CEOs doesn’t mean I can’t be gentle,” Leon said with a grin. He lined himself up, and pushed in, very slowly, waiting for a word from Elliot, yes or no, red or green. 

The second time was...easier. Go figure. Elliot smiled up at Leon still playing his character. Elliot needed to get back on that, soon. He gave himself a bit of a pass, though, all things considered. Leon pressed deeper and Elliot’s eyes flickered shut again. “ _ Jesus… _ ” He reached his hands out and opened his eyes, but held off on reaching out. The captor had pushed his hands away last time.

Elliot nodded his head, signaling that Leon could keep going, and he licked his lips, trying to find his voice. “If I said I—wanted to  _ kiss _ you, would you press that knife to my throat again?”

Leon tried to figure out the double logic of that, and then gave up. He leaned in, his dick pressing a little deeper in the process—  making Elliot groan beneath him at the change in angle—  and kissed him at the same time as he brought the knife up to Elliot’s throat. He was grateful the thing was fake, because he didn’t have to worry about hurting his Elli; he could simply close his eyes and lean into the kiss and the tight pressure around his dick. “Mmm ... you can get both,” he said, pulling back. He pressed in a bit further, and then out again, just barely fucking Elliot. 

The knife pressed against his skin with a bit more force than before, but Elliot was distracted by the kiss. He whimpered into Leon’s mouth, so full up of endorphins by now that he was almost lagging from it. 

“That’s—” not the best quip, but, “so kind of you.” He almost chuckled, another light noise pulled from him, almost a questioning one, as Leon pulled back and pressed back inside. “God, that’s—so good, s-sir, feels... _ so _ good inside me.”

Leon groaned. This kind of dirty talk, he could get into. He liked compliments. He started rocking into Elliot, slow but steady. “You like that, slut?” he managed. He was really losing track of his acting right now, descending into bad porno dialogue. His free hand came back to clutch Elliot’s bony hip. 

Elliot opened his mouth to respond with something,  _ anything _ , but instead all he could do was groan as Leon got an actual, steady pace going. He nodded his head, the flat, fake edge of the knife still finding ways to scratch against his skin. He picked his feet up off the bed and carefully, hesitantly wrapped his legs around the backs of Leon’s thighs, letting him slip deeper inside with the change in angle.

Elliot cried out and, unable to help himself, reached up to clutch around Leon’s neck. “Fuck,” he murmured, “fuck, kiss me, please!” 

Leon didn’t need to be told twice, letting go of the knife and leaning in to press his lips, open-mouthed, against Elliot’s. He didn’t stop thrusting, bent over Elliot’s body, covering him up, and his hands came up to brace on either side of his body. “Shit,” he muttered, absently. “Love you, man ...”

Leon’s over him, all around him, shit that he’d furtively thought up since they’d first met. There was another thrust right before Leon spoke, a bit harder than the others, making Elliot let out another little cut off whimper.

_ Love you, man. _

He didn’t know how to reply back to that, either, even if a knee-jerk reciprocation was probably expected. Any casual way he’d say it back would sound too genuine right now, it’d break down what they’d built up. Not the scene, even, but between them. Instead, Elliot pulled Leon closer and ducked down, wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him in and kissed down his neck, smoothing his hands down Leon’s back.

Leon couldn’t stop himself from smiling against Elliot’s shoulder. It was the best reply he could’ve asked for. Elliot  rocked his hips in time with Leon’s, still out of sync and slight, trying to put words into his actions, instead.

Leon pulled almost completely out and pressed back in again, and Elliot all but sobbed as he brushed up against his prostate. “Man,  _ please _ , please please… Harder, m’so close…”

Leon grinned down at him, pulled back so that he could put his hips into it, give it to Elliot as hard as he wanted it. Elliot swallowed around the dryness coating his throat, and then Leon started coming down with more force, like he was just letting his hips fall over and over instead of moving them himself. He reached down to curl his hand around Elliot’s dick, and then, struck by a wave of inspiration, he said, “Come for me, slut.”

Elliot couldn’t stop making noises, whining louder and louder while his hands fidgeted up to his hair. He panted, just about to try and vocalize something at least sort of coherent when Leon wrapped his fingers around him and started stroking. Elliot’s eyes rolled back in his head, closing as Leon said  _ that _ in his “captor” voice. 

Elliot’s gasp only made it halfway from his throat, unable to warn Leon at all before he was going still and coming, his back arching up off the bed and getting rid of what minuscule space had been between them. Ribbons of come shot over Leon’s hand, up between them, some landing just up Elliot’s chest as he shuddered and clenched down around Leon’s cock.

Leon gasped, making a soft noise that was the opposite of the cold, collected character he’d been trying to portray, and thrust into Elliot again, one, two, three times, and then he was coming too, louder than Elliot, moaning as he filled Elliot up, his fingers digging into Elliot’s hip. 

Elliot shuddered, his legs still tight around Leon’s waist as his cock twitched inside him, Elliot’s bottom lip having just split beneath his teeth. Another aftershock jolted through him and he let his legs fall, sighing contently as he did. Oh, he was still so full.  _ Full, full, full. _

Elliot chuckled, nervous. “I— That feels good and bad at the same time, man, you—you gotta pull out.” He pushed lightly against Leon’s abdomen.

“You’re telling me,” Leon said, wincing and pulling out. “Fuck, man.” He rolled over and lay flat on the bed. “That was good.” He looked over, and knocked the back of his hand against Elliot’s bare side. “Hey, cuz, you lip bleeding. I do that?”

Elliot just sort of let himself lay there, not even super interested in moving his legs right now. He was  _ very _ aware there was nothing in his ass anymore—except for the  _ tickling _ down his… Elliot smiled wider and felt his lip sting, smoothing his hand across his eyes.

“Hm?” He licked his lip and tasted copper. “Oh… Damn, I don’t know. I think you’re  _ technically _ responsible.” He licked it again. He’d been waiting for that to happen since Leon had tossed him onto the bed. “Think I just bit it too much. Don’t worry about it…” His lip was the  _ least _ of his worries. Feeling emboldened, now, Elliot rolled up onto his side with a small hiss and a content noise after, facing Leon as he caught his breath. His neck felt a bit scratched too, but nothing bad. Just lingering. 

“ _ Fucking _ awesome,” Elliot praised with a chuckle, his hands balled up in front of him. 

Leon grinned back at him.  _ Shit,  _ it was a rush seeing Elliot happy like that, knowing it was him that did that to him. He could’ve kissed him again, but sitting up seemed like a lot of work right now. “Gonna count that one as a hit on the Nielsen ratings, then.” He tossed an arm lazily around Elliot’s shoulders. 

Elliot smiled back at Leon. “For sure, right up there on the list.” He rubbed beneath his nose, sniffled a bit. He’d scrunched up so much and gotten so hot that his nose was sort of runny, his eyes had tried tearing up. Leon set his arm over him and Elliot was still chasing after … something, not yet discontented in his own skin. 

He edged closer, careful, but still grimacing at the knock against his sensitive junk, settling down closer so that Leon’s arm was around him more. 

Leon let his head rest on his arm and turned his head so that his nose was pressed against Elliot’s shoulder, revelling in the easy companionship of just being there with Elliot. He was sweaty and damp and overheated, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was with his boy Elli and that was all that mattered.

Still, a thought stirred in the corner of his mind. “Hey,” he said, looking up at Elliot. “Hey, Elli.” Elliot opened his eyes, giving Leon his full attention again. “You know I wouldn’t do that shit for real, right? Not even if I didn’t know you. Not even if Whiterose told me to. I ain’t about that.” Leon’s voice went uncharacteristically serious. “I ain’t _like_ that.”

Elliot’s gaze skittered away for a moment, shuffling his feet around as nerves crept up his spine. He’d been worried Leon would think that—that Elliot thought the worst of him. Truthfully, Elliot hadn’t exactly  _ been _ sure what Leon’s past was like. What exactly the Dark Army had made him do before they met, and even more recently. 

Hearing him say it, Elliot pushed down the alarming ‘what if’s running at the back of his mind. Leon said he wouldn’t. 

“I know,” Elliot said, sounding nervous about the whole thing again. “It’s not you. S’just a character I asked you to be…” He’d said from the start that he hadn’t brought it up because of Leon’s job—Elliot didn’t  _ want _ real danger. All of this was for the theatrics, the control either of them had over what happened. 

Elliot was torn between cuddling closer and sitting up. In the end, he hunkered down against the bed. 

“I know you aren’t like that,” he said. 

“There was a few times, especially in prison, that guys would take me for that kinda sick fuck,” Leon said. “‘Cause I’m black, right? And some of them was scared and some of them was like,  _ looking  _ for me to play that role for ‘em, without asking. ‘Cause to them it ain’t just a role, they think that’s who I am. They don’t gotta ask.”

Leon breathed in and looked up, trying to soothe that nagging anxiety at the back of his mind. “I know you ain’t like  _ that  _ neither. I trust you, cuz. I trust you. You’re my boy.” He turned his head to look at Elliot, wanting him to understand. “That’s what freaks me out. ‘Cause you believe in something, really  _ believe  _ in it. Been a long time since I felt anything like that. We both done some things we regret - but you did that shit for the greater good. And what did I do it for?” He lifted his hand up in the air and rubbed his fingers and thumb together, in the universal gesture for ‘money,’ and laughed. There was no real mirth in it. “I dealt with my own shit a long time ago. Learned to shut that shit down, learned to  _ compartmentalize,  _ learned how to do what I do and still sleep like a baby at night. But I - ” Leon shook his head. “Maybe I’m afraid if I let them barriers down even for something like this, you gon’ see me like that. And I don’t want that. You too important, cuz.”

_ You did that shit for the greater good.  _ Maybe his intentions had been good, but he’d gotten so many people killed in the process. Helping the greater good by ruining the lives of everybody that’d been close to him. He really only had Darlene left, and Leon. That was it. 

Elliot inhaled, focused on what Leon was saying again. “I know it’s a job for you. Y’know? And you’ve helped me out a lot this year…” He moved a bit closer again, starting to feel cold as the sweat dried across his skin. “I’m not some angel, either.” 

Maybe he could…

“No matter who you are for work, man, it’s who you are right now, y’know?” He shuffled his feet around. “I’m safe with you. I—I love you, man.” 

Leon looked at him, his eyes soft, and he closed the distance between them, pressing a light kiss to Elliot’s lips. “I love you too, cuz. You know you don’t have to say that just for me, right?” He knew Elliot wasn’t comfortable with declarations of emotion, and he was okay with that. 

The kiss was short and light, which Elliot guiltily felt grateful for. “No, it’s—” He reached up and rubbed at his eyes, “after this, you deserve to hear it back. And it’s… I mean, I  _ mean _ it, man.” He was starting to feel a bit frazzled, though.  _ Too _ present, in this. 

“If,” Elliot tried, then stopped and tried again. “We can keep talking, um, if you need, but can I use your shower first?”

Leon smiled. “I’m good, cuz, if you need a moment.” He was better than good. He was over the moon. He felt like Chandler when Monica got on her knees and proposed to him. “I love you,” he said again, this time without the little, platonic filler words,  _ bro, man.  _ He shoved lightly against Elliot’s arm. “Now go get clean, cuz, I can tell you’re vibrating out of the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW! This fic has been months in the planning and it's probably my favorite piece of smut I've ever worked on. I - Hexiva - wrote the Leon POV parts, and slytherpuff wrote the Elliot parts. At time of publishing, we haven't been able to make the co-creator function work, but I'll edit it in as soon as possible. If you liked it, please leave a comment!


End file.
